Too Much
by riah.renee
Summary: Remus has a seizure the day before the full moon because of the pain he's in. Marauders are by his side
1. The Incident

"Oh come on that was funny!" Sirius yelled.

"No. No it wasn't. You setting fire to Lily's robes was not funny in the least..." he trailed off."James help me out here." Remus stated, sounding a bit dazed and tired.

"Yeah, Pads that wasn't cool. Snape wound have been a different story," this statement earned me a faint giggle from Sirius and a scoff from remus, "but Evans did nothing wrong."

Sirius stared to go up the stairs to the common room with Remus and Peter right behind him. Remus stopped walking. Peter ran into his back. Remus' eyeswent unfocused and his hands started shaking. 'Oh great. Another fit' I thought.

"Oi! Moony what the hell are you doing?" Sirius reprimanded.

"Pads! Shh!" I whispered making sure not to scare Remus. "Moony?" I asked cautiously. "You okay?" I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder, and he flinched away from it. His legs buckled inwards and he started to fall. Sirius and I caught him before hehit  
the stairs. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body started to shake at an extremely fast rate.

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Sirius yelled. I clasped my free hand over his mouth.

"Sirius. Shut the hell up you are going to scare him! He's having a seizure. It's alright. It's just because the full moon is tomorrow and right now his body can't handle the pain he's in." I explain as calmly as physically possible.

After about a minute,Remus suddenly went still. The calmness didn't last long as he started to twitch every couple seconds. Sirius looked terrified. Peter looked even more scared. I suddenly realized that I was the only person, other than MadamPomfry,  
to ever see this happen. Remus finally went still after about 3 minutes. His eyes fluttered open. He groaned then closed themagain.

"Moony? Can you hear me? You're all right. You just went out for a couple minutes. Can you open your eyes for me?" I said as quietly as I could.

He opened his eyes excruciatingly slow. "James? W-What happened?" He asked. I noticed that he sounded a bit panicked.

"Hey. Moony. You're all right. Can you sit up for me?" Me and Sirius helped him lean against the wall "You just had a seizure. You should have said something Moony, about the pain, we could have helped." I say sympathetically.

Remus groaned in obvious pain and frustration. "I know... it's just... it was worse than I thought. I'm sorry."

"Listen here. You don't get to apologize. You have nothing to apologize FOR. You can't help it. You're our Moony. We will always look out for you." I said with authority in my voice. "Can you stand?" He nods his head. Sirius and Ihelp him to hisfeetand  
we walk the rest of the way to the common room. We can handle this. I know we can.


	2. Jealousy

Remus POV

As soon as we were back in the common room I slumped onto the couch parallel to to fireplace. I noticed Sirius was staring at me, rather unsubtly, from his perch on the window sill. James was sitting next to me. Peter had run off somewhere. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"James am I allowed to sleep now?" I muttered.

James shifted his body so he was facing me. He sighed. "Moony. You don't have to ask, ever. If you need to sleep, just sleep."

Then a scoff came from the window. Both me and James turn around, seeking an explanation for the rather rude reaction.

"Sirius. Care to explain the scoff?" James questioned.

"No. James you keep playing mommy while I get kept in the dark, about actually important things. Like, oh I don't know, the fact that this happens on an apparently regular basis and THIS is the first time I've heard of it!" He started to raise his voice. I saw out of the corner of my eye James visibly flinchingevery time he said a word louder. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF? No...of course neither of you did. And I'm judging by Peter's reaction he didn't know up until now either. DID HE?!"

I could feel a mixture of anger and guilt boil up inside of me. I clenched my fists trying to keep Moony down. "Pads. Shut up." I almost whisper. Now was not the time. Not this close to the full moon. Not after a seizure. Not when I'm tired. The last thing I wanted was to lose it. And that's where this was headed.

"NO! I DONT THINK I WILL REMUS!" He screamed. I stood up. James followed suit. "Im so SICK AND TIRED OF BEING IN THE DARK! Why? For what?" Sirius was so blind with rage that he didn't realize that I had crossed over to him.

James was holding my arm, quietly reassuring me that Sirius didn't mean any of it. I ripped my arm away from James and grabbed Sirius by the collar of his robes and slammed his back into the wall. Sirius gasped for air as I towered over him.

"You know what, Sirius? You have no right! You know how James found out? It happened in front of him! You found out the same bloody way! I DIDNT WANT YOU TO GET INVOLVED IN ANY OF THIS! YOU BEGGED ME TO LET YOU HELP ME! THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO HELP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE PAIN IM IN RIGHT NOW AND HOW MUCH PHYSICAL RESTRAINT IT TAKES TO NOT SNAP YOUR BLODDY NECK YOU SON OF A..."

"Remus. Enough." James grabbed my shoulder. It wasn't till he dragged me back did I realize how terrified Siri looked. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, his hands trying to break my hands from his collar, and his face extremely pale. "Rem! Let him go! This isn't you!" James shouted.

I dropped my hands and James pulled me back several feet, away from Sirius. "S-Siri. I-im sorry." James had hold of my shoulder, keeping me from running. _What have I done! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN? WHY?_  
I covered my mouth with my hands and sank to the ground. James wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He nodded to Sirius, which seemed to have meant 'go on'. Sirius obeyed and ran, no, sprinted back up to the dorms."Why'd it have to be me?" I said in between sobs.

"I know Moony. I know" he comforted. We were leaned up against the wall, me in his arms sobbing.


	3. Accident

Two months later...

Third person

Sirius and Remus were in the library studying. Well, Sirius was being sarcastic and rude and Remus was trying to tutor him.

"Sirius! Please keep up!" Remus said getting impatient with him. The full moon was in 3 days and it was leaving him in pain and irritable.

"Uggggg! Why? What's the point! I'm never gonna pass anyways!" He leaned back in his chair. His messy, black hair was in a small bun on the top of his head in order to keep it out of his face.

Remus was losing it. "That's for sure" he muttered, intending for it to be to himself.

Sirius went red. He stood up and turned around to leave. He was pissed, but the last time he acted on his complaints he almost got his neck snapped. Shuddering as he remembered the werewolf's words,"...  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"HOW MUCH PHYSICAL RESTRAINT IT TAKES TO NOT SNAP YOUR BLODDY NECK..." , he walked down the row of books towards the exit.

The lanky teen that was left at the table was confused. "Hey? Where are you going?" He called.

Sirius didn't stop. In fact he did the opposite, he sprinted out of the library, ignoring the warning from the librarian. Just as he ran out, James walked in with Peter at his heels. Sirius and Peter collided sending both boys to the floor. The smaller marauder was a bit more lucky than the other. Sirius was sent back into a bookshelf, which, on impact, broke sending about 40 books directly onto Sirius. When they hit, he couldn't breathe. One hit him square on the head. His vision faded to black and he went unconscious.

Remus had made his way over to the group. He saw James kneeling on the floor in front of a pile of books, Peter leaning up against the wall opposite to the broken storage unit, and Sirius, with his eyes closed, covered in books. He raised his hand to his mouth to cover the shock. Tears threatened to spill at the sight of his friends.

"Rem! Go get Pomfry!" James yelled. He was clearing books off of Sirius trying to get him to wake up.

At his words the werewolf took off out of the library. He ran faster than he ever had to the hospital wing. As soon as he arrived he yelled. "Madame! The library! Sirius is hurt!" he yelled. Immediately the matron was running there. Remus couldn't go back. He didn't want to see Sirius like that. The werewolf decided to head back to the dorms. At least he could be alone. He staggered his way up the stairs and through the portrait hole.

"Remus? What happened? Why have you been crying?" He heard a familiar voice say.

"Lily." He whispered. Then the boy collapsed in on himself and broke down. Lily was at his side in seconds.

"Remus! Stop. Tell me what happened." The red head demanded.

"S-Siri got h-hurt. He was scared b-because I was g-getting frustrated so h-he ran and got knocked into a b-bookcase" he stuttered out.

"Oh that bonehead? He's upstairs with James. He got back a couple minutes ago. He's fine." She said, the mood immediately lifting.

Remus didn't hesitate to sprint upstairs to the dorm. When he walked in Sirius was sitting on James' bed with an ice pack against his forehead. James was next to him. Peter was on the floor reading.

Upon noticing that the werewolf had returned, James was on his feet crossing the room towards Moony. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "Don't. Do. That." He breathed out.

"I didn't mean to scare him. I didn't even raise..." he spoke very fast before James cut him off.

"I meant running off like that! You scared the crap out of us!" James yelled letting go of him.

Remus sat down on his bed and dozed off. Within seconds he was laying down and asleep.

"James. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. He..." Sirius trailed off. "He scares me" he breathed out.

"Well he shouldn't. So get that idea out of your head." James said as he smacked him upside the head.


End file.
